tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Wilczyca 360/,,Oczy jak popiół'' Cz I
hej demonki, z tej strony rozbebesony wilczek *pad*Ciesze się że udało mi się to poprawić, bo przyznam trochę mi to zajeło. Mam nadzieje że gramatyka i inne takie bzdety które ratują całe opowiadanie zostały dobrze uwzględnione ^^ Kolejne rodziały będę wrzucać co tydzień (o ile nie zapomnę) A TERAZ NIE PRZYNUDZAM I MIŁEGO CZYTANIA! PS: Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy orto. Nie mam dostępu do worda a przetrząsnełam całe opo w poszukiwaniu tych błędów. Mam nadzieje że umkneły mi takie które są drobne i mało widoczne =) Czy podoba ci się to opo? Tak Nie Powiem że pół na pół 'Prolog' Kolejny dzień zleciała im na poszukiwaniach przybranej siostry. Wszyscy starali się jak mogli. Szukali od początku do końca. Jedyną osobą która to olewała był najmłodszy z braci. Zajmował się tym w co był najleprzy czyli, wygłupach i psotach utrudniając tym samym pracę reszcie. W końcu cała trójka została doprowadzona do szału przez Mikey'go. Zdecydowali że jeden z nich zostanie z psotnikiem. Kamień, papier, nożyce przesądziły los Rapha. Zdruzgotany wyborem nie mógł się pogodzić z przegrną więc spróbował jeszcze raz. Po usmym razie przegrywania miał już dość. ''-Wy kantujecie!- Burknął Raph obrzuciwszy dwójkę starszych gniewnym spojrzeniem.'' Donnie podniusł ręcę w geście kapitulacji a Leo wzrószył ramionami. Takie gesty najbardziej doprowadzały go do szału. ''-Czasami tak bywa braciszku.- Na jego ustach zagościł złośliwy usmieszek.- Jedni są zwycięzcami dródzy przegranymi.'' Zamierzał dodać jakąś złośliwą obejge ale odpuścił. Obaj ładnie się pożegnali i wyruszyli na dalszy patrol. Leo dał szczery rozkaz by zostali tam gdzie stoją bo wróca za dłuższą chwilę. Niechętnie posłuchał. Dochodziła już usma. Na niebie zagościły gwiazdy rozświetlające miasto. Światło wprawdzie było zamazywane przez te które panowało w mieście ale przyjemnie było objerzeć je nawet tak. Księżyc wyglądający jak rogalik przypominając mu o objedzie na który zjadł wielkie pudełko z napisem nic. Za to cisza panująca w mieście była tak nienaturalna że zastanawiał się czy na pewno nie jest na polanie. Raph rozłożył się na zimnej niedbale zdudowanej podłodze jedengo z mieszkalnych budynków. Młodszy brat brykał po budynku próbując pozbyć się znużenia. Niechętnie mógł przyznać że gdyby nie był tak znudzony to pewno by robił to samo co młodszy brat. Tyle że więkrzość walających się śmieci marnie by skończyło. '' ''-Jak sądzisz kiedy wrócą?- Zapytał się Mikey zasapany i padł na twarz obok brata. Raph przewrócił oczami. Mieky zachowywał się jak prawdziwe dziecko. ''-Za dwa lata.- Odparł sarkaztycznie z nutą pogardy. Zaczął się frustrować że to ich za dłuższą chwilkę ma na mysli sześć godzin. Stracił rachubę czasu a że nie miał zegarka ani nawet telefonu mówił to tak na oko.'' Na ich szczęscie bracia pojawili się jakoś chwilę potem. ''-I jak poszło?- Spytał ciekawsko Mieky wpatrzony swoimi niebieskimi oczami.Pomiędzy ich dwójką powstało niezręczne napięcie. Najwidoczniej coś nie poszło.'' ''-Widzicie, wpadliśmy na jej trop. Próbowaliśmy ją zwęszyć ale...- Mówił trochę zmieszany Leo.'' ''-Ślad urwał się w kanałach.- Sprostował okularnik.'' Czyli w skrócie: Misja nie udana, Cel: powrót do domu, zamknięcie się w pokoju i spanie przez tydzień. Cała czwórka wybrała się do domu. Mieky najwidoczniej dalej rozpierający energią potknął się o śmieci i szykował się żeby spaść. Zachłystnął się nad krawędzią machając na boki rękoma dla równowagi. Na szczęście w porę złapał go Leo i przyciągnął na stały grunt. Raph rozesmiał się w niebogłosy. ''- Z czego się tak śmiejesz?- Wysapał leo.- Jeszcze by sobie coś zrobił!'' Na twarzy zielonookiego zagościł złośliwy usmiech i żeby wyglądać bardziej niewinnie podkulił ręcę na wysokość swojego nosa. ''-No bo... właśnie mnie zdradzasz z Mikeym!- Wybuchnał z udawanym płaczem.'' Cała trójka zrobiła wielkie ,,co?". Najpierw ogarnął się Donni z Mikeym przekształcając to w niewyobrażalny śmiech i turlanie się po podłodze. Po nich wrócił na ziemię Leo. Spłonął rumieńcami i próbując się bronić uzywał róznych gestów co chwile się przy tym jąkając. Po chwili sie opanował i jedynie wymruczał imie swjego brata. ''-No już, no już. Niech się tak księżniczka nie denerwóje.- Pomachał mu i otarł łze w kąciku oka.'' Zanim zdążył jednak cos dodać usłyszał gwałtowne hamowanie pod budynkiem. Brzmiało by to normalnie gdyby nie towarzyszące im po chwili zgrzytanie metalu. ''-Ej! Wy też to słyszeliście?- Spytał najmłodszy radosy jak zawsze. Z tego powodu reszta musiała zwrócić mu uwagę gestem żeby siedział cicho.'' Dyskretnie podeszli pod krawędz budynku. Zdawało się to być bez celowe dopuki Raph'owi nie rzuciła się w oczy biała furgonetka. Z wyglądu normalna jednak przez otwarte dzwi było widać znaną im technologię z kosmosu. ''-Krangowie?-wypalił brązowoki z nutą podziwu.'' Dwójka krangów całkiem sprawnie rozpakowywała ładunek. Kierowali się w stronę sąsiedniego budynku przypominającego fabrykę lub hurtownię. Były to całkiem masywne skrzynki, z drewna. Jeden z nich poruszał ustami, jednak chłopak nie umiał nic zrozumieć. Musiał więc znaleźdź wygodniejszy punk podsłuchu. Chciał już o tym powiedzieć reszcie ale na widok tego że żywo gestykulowali rozmyślił się. Trochę go to speszyło bo nie był w temacie a nie chciał już im tego psuć. Najwidoczniej za dużo myśli. Sprawnie odnalazł punk zejścia. Zjechał po ruże i wylądował w zaułku. Na szczęście wpadało tam niewiele światła więc sprawnie móglł się ukryć. Udało mu się stanąć blisko, ale nie na tyle blisko. Zdołał usłyszeć tylko szmer. Spróbował więc się wychylić co zaczeło dawać leprzy efekt. ''-Raph!-Ostry głos obudził go z transu. Odskoczył nerwowo do tyłu jak kot w bezpieczne schronienie. Spojrzał podirytowany w stronę zjerzdzającego brata. Jeszcze jego brakowało!'' ''-Gdzie pędzisz? Zdenerwowaliśmy się!- Burknął wskazując porozumiewawczo na Mikey'go i Dona.'' Jeszcze trochę i chyba się ugotuję! ''-Jak się wam na pogaduchy zachciało to mogliście pujść na lalkową cherbatkę.- Wycedził przez zęby.'' Leo pokęcił z rezygnacją głową. ''-Nie rób tak więcej okey? To nas trochę kosztuje wysiłku.-Westchnął, trochę spokojniej lider.'' Nic mu nie odpowiedział. Wiedział że kolejna zaczepka przerodziła by sie w kłutnie. Nie lubił kiedy się kłucili. W tym czasie krangowie obrali nowy kurs. Zamiast wejść przez frontowe drzwi pokierowali się na tyły. ''-Lepije jeżeli damy im tam pujść. Zdołamy w ten sposób zdobyć jakieś cenne informacje.-Odparł żywo Leo. Szybo jednak zwrócił się do Dona.- Masz pomysł co może być w skrzyniach?'' Donni przybrał poważną minę. Przysunął się bliżej i swoim bystrym wzrokiem oglądał niesiony przedmiot. ''-Jest duży. Nie przewozili zwierząt. Skrzynia jest po to aby zapakować części. Sugeruje to solidna budowa i specjalne śruby. Zakładamy więc że to może być jakaś broń, lub do niej części. Mikey spojrzał z podziwem na brata. Rapha też to zdziwiło ale nie dał to po sobie poznać.'' ''-O! Ty jesteś jakiś Scherlok Holmes!-Pisnął Mikey, ruszając za grupą kiedy kosmici znikneli za rogiem.'' Leo wyjżał zza rogu. Nastała miedzy nimi głęboka cisza. Po krótkim czasie Leo dał znak by podeszli bliżej. Kiedy jednak byli za kolejnym zakrętem kosmici znikneli. '' ''-Zaraz, co?- Zdziwił się Mieky, ale odrazu został uciszony przez lidera. Raph przyglądał się poczynaniom brata. Niebieskooki przyklęk. Mineła minuta, dwie, trzy.. powoli reszta zaczeła się niepokoić. Nawet Donnie który do tej pory był mało mówny, wykazywał szczerą chęć do otworzenia paszczy. Długo jednak nie musieli czekać.Ku ich zdumieniu, ściana gwałtownie się podniosła ukazując wjazd do dużej hali. Przypominało to Raph'owi coś w rodzaju klapy od garażu tyle że znacznie więkrzej. Wyjechały dwa wozy. Jeden był dokładnie taki sam co wcześniejszy, za to ten drógi był niczgo sobie samochodzikiem z zaciemnionymi szybami. W mgnieniu oka samochody ustawiły się niczym zwykłe pojazdy służbowe, przed najzwyklejszą fabryką. Leo gestem powstrzymał rodzeństwo przed jakim kolwiek atakiem. Pewny siebie dał znak by wszyscy zachowali ciszę. '' ''-...musi udoskonalić substancję zwaną mutagenem.- Na dźwięk ostrego zgrzytania, Raph odrazu domyślił się kim jest owa osoba. Czwórka krangów wyszła zza zakrętu jednak tylko dwóch razem rozmawiało. Reszta zdawała się słuchać.-Krang, musi dostarczyć substancję zwaną mutagenm, do istoty zwanej Shredderem.- Na jego imie przeszedł go dreszcz. Znów przypomniała mu się ostatnia bitwa której z trudem unikneli. Raph spojrzał przenikliwie na reszte braci. Nie wykazywali zbyt wielkiej agresji jaką on sam chciał potraktować krangów. Wogule się zastanawiał jakim cudem są jakoś spokrewnieni. W jednej chwili trójka chłopaków wyskoczyła z ukrycia, zostawiając Rapha ze swoimi przemyśleniami. Jednak nim zdążyli nawet być w połowie drogi, krangowie podzielili się i całkiem szybko wylądowali w pojazdach. Gwałtownie ruszyli i jedynie co po nich pozostawało to unoszący się kurz. Raph zamknął oczy, a na zapach smrodu wydzielanego z aut zaczął się gwałtownie krztusić. Reszta tez odporna na to nie była. Kiedy wmiarę wzrok się przyzwyczaił, zobaczył jedynie jak mutagen znika za choryzontem.Spojrzał szybko na lidera. Było widać że działa pod presją czasu. Kiedy tylko ich spojrzenia sie spotkały, Leo znacząco kiwnął głową. '' ''-Don, idziemy za tym więkrzym.- W odpowiedzi Donnie rzucił coś w stylu ,,okey".- A wy dwaj dwaj za tym mniejszym! Mieky krzyknął ,,Ta jest!" i ruszyliśmy w pościg za kosmitami. Przez pewnien momęt biegliśmy jeszcze praktycznie obok siebie po przeciwnych stronach budynków. Potem jednak nasza dwójka musiała bardziej ruszyć na skróty więc całkiem straciliśmy z oczu Leo, i Dona. Biegliśmy w ciszy, przeskakując pokoleijno każdy napotkany budynek, czy przeszkodę. Mieky nie brał aż tak bardzo na poważnie tego zadania więc bawił się na całego. Robił popisowe koziołki i gwiazdy, śmiejąc się wesoło co powoli trochę drażniło starszego brata. '' ''Raph jednak zostawał niespokojny. Nerwowo wciąż nącił wzrokiem za gnającym autem które co jakiś czas znikało za budynkiem. Od niedawan zrobił się wyjątkowo zestresowany. Coraz cięzej było mu sięgać po broń. Wszystkie wydażenia które do niedawna wydawały się być czymś normalnym dla nich wszystkich, dla niego zamieniły się w koszmary nawiedzające go w łóżku co noc. Z dalszych przemyśleń wybudził go łagodny głos brata: ''-To owiele fajniejsze niż by się wydawało.-Zaśmiał się cicho. Raph zerknął kontem oka na niebieskie niebo które szło leniwym krokiem by znów wyminąć się ze słońcem. '' ''-Ta..-Odparł z naciąganym uśmiechem. Ten jednak go zdradził na co młodszy trochę posępniał.'' ''-Raph, wszystko okey? Od niedawna stałes się jakiś taki..nie teges.- Nie raczył nawet na niego spojrzeć. Zapadła między nimi głucha cisza którą przerywał nierówne tupnięcia. '' Wolał uniknąć odpowiedzi ale widział że jego brat oczekuje tego od niego. Westchnął cicho. Przez momęt przypomniał sobie artykół który niedawno przypadkiem rzucił mu się w oczy. Były to jakieś badania psychologiczne na temat rodzinnych więzi. Najbardziej jednak zwrócił uwagę na napis ,,Rodzinny nie da się oszukać". Z początku pomyslał że to raczej jakiś żart, jednak kiedy teraz padło to pytanie z ust drobnego,figlarnego chłopca, który jakoś nigdy nie wykazywał szczegulnego zainteresowania, zdał sobie sprawę jak prawdziwe były te słowa. ''-Cóż.. wydaje mi się że to tak po prostu.- Odparł, marszcząc się przy tym żeby wyglądać że wcale nie obchodzi go pytanie brata.'' Mikey nic nie odpowiedział. Po chwili jednak stanął i spojrzał w odali. Raph przez chwilę jeszcze biegł dopuki nie zdał sobie sprawy że brakuje mu tego irytującego śmiechu brata, po jego lewej. Spojrzał na niego niepewnie. ''-Mikey?-Momętalnie znalazł się obok jasnookiego.'' Młodszy nie musiał odpowiadać. Raph odrazu zauwarzył rzekomą intrygującą rzecz. Ogromna churtownia, rozciągała się aż po linię nieba*. Towarzyszył mu ogromny napis ,,Bubbles**" który dla normalnego przechodnia nie znaczyły by nic. Dla nich jednak sam fakt że jednymi z ich pracowników byli kosmici, sugerował całe masę niebespieczeństwa. Przed, rozciągał się ogromny parking oświetlany jedynie przez drobne oznaczenia na drodze. Każdy samochód stał równo w rzędzie, tak by rzaden nie wyrużniał się od innych. Udało mu się odnaleźdź auto jednak na próżno gdyż już zdążyło wjechac w głąb churtowni. ''-No to mamy przerąbane.- Zaśmiał się nerwowo Mikey pod nosem jeżdząc ręką po karku.'' ''-Trzeba powiadomić resztę.- Powiedziawszy to sięgnął po swojego I-pada ale jednak nie znalazł tam nic. Przypomniał sobie że jego zguba wciąż pewnie leży na biurku w jego pokoju.Starszy spojrzał na drógiego zażenowany.'' ''-M-możesz mi pożyczyć swój?-Spytał.-O-okey.- Odpowiedział mu Mikey nasladując swojego brata by po chwili uśmiechnąć się jak ostatni kretyn i wręczyć mu swój skarbik.'' Raph wybrał numer do Leo ale się powstrzymał. Wyobraził sobie jak Leo cały czerwony ze złości opierdziela go o to że nic nie robi. Choć nie wiedział dlaczego wybrał numer do Dona.Po drugiej próbie usłyszał znajomy głos. ''-Halo?'' ''-Chłopaki znaleźliśmy coś bardzo ciekawego.- Odparł bez zbędnych tłumaczeń i ponownie spojrzał na budynek.- Spotkajmy się przy tej małej lodzialni.- Zerknął przez ramie na młodszego, na co ten wyszczeżył się jeszcze bardziej.'' Z drógiej strony słuchawki usłyszał jakieś niewyraźne monologi. '' '''-Okey, zaraz tam będziemy'.- Udało mu się jeszcze usłyszeć i po chwili był już tylko głuchy dzwięk. Przysiadł sobie na ziemi, by znowu wyczekiwać na panów spuźnialskich. ''-To będzie długa noc.- Odparł bardziej do siebie niż do Mikego.'' ''-Tak.-Odpowiedział mu Mikey, czego wcale nie oczekiwał. '' 'Rozdział I- ,,Mutagen"' -Raph, cz-czekaj!-Zawaołał zdruzgotany Mikey patrząc jak starszy brat z każdym krokiem oddala sie od niego. Zrezygnowany westchnął i powrócił do wcześniejszej pozycji siedzącej. Pogładził twardą posadzkę, lekko się poraniwszy. Raph szybko się zniecierpliwił, jednkak sie nie zdziwił. Nawet jemu znudziło się wyczkiwanie na starszych. Dał mu nakaz żeby nigdzie się nie ruszął. Nie lubił zostawać sam. Uważał że wtedy najchętniej złe wiewiuroidy (pow.auto. To tak się pisze? ;_;) czychające w cieniu czekały aż straci swoją czujność i zaatakują i zjedzą mu muzg. Westchnął i mimowolnie się usmiechnął pod nosem. Zerknął na mała lodziarnię stojącą za jego plecami. Mały sklepik wciśnięty pomiędzy budynki mieszkalne. Nie żucał by sie w oczy gdyby nie kwiaty. Tak kwiaty.. Fioletowe kwiatki oprawione w doniczkę. Mozna by powiedziec że nawet egzotyczne. Świetnie wpasowowały się w okno przez które widac było ladę i drewniane stoliki dla gości. Mikey mógł sobie wyobrazić codzienne tłumy które zawsze zbierąły się przed sklepem ok. godziny 6 tak by być godzinę przed otwarciem. Smaków było mnustwo. Od czekoladowych aż po bakaliowe. Kiedyś April w bardzo upalny dzień, przyniosła mu pudełko lodów o smaku oreo. Przyznał że nie są tak samo dobre jak pizza ale, myśl o innych smakach wprawiała go w zachwyt. Bardzo chciał kiedyś tam przyjść. Konkretnie w lato kiedy słońce dawało by już o sobie znać. Bracia wyrazili na to zgodę więc teraz jedynie czeka na ten dzień. Szybko na ziemię sprowadziło go uderzenie nieopodal jego łytki (dop.auto. ;_; żółwie mają łytki?). Jego oczom ukazał się być rudawy pies który ugniatał w pysku puszkę. Kiedy tylko zwierzę zwróciło na niego uwagę wydawało się być tak samo zaskoczone co Mikey. Szybko odskoczył na pół metra jak by się paliło i jak to zwierzęta mają w naturze najerzyło sierść i cicho zaczeło warczeć. Mikey chciał uspokoić zwierzę gestem jednak to kłapneło groźnie zębami wypuszczając zdobycz z pyska. Powoli zaczeło się cofać. Stanął na równe nogi jednka się szybko opamiętał więc kucnął na kolanie. -Hej! Spokojnie, nie zrobie ci krzywdy.-Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i wystawił przyjacielsko dłoń w stronę zwierzęcia.Pies posłał mu zaskoczonene spojrzenie. W prawdzie żółw nie oczekiwał takiej reakcji ale taka też mogła być. Niepewnie stawaił kroki w stronę żółwia robiąc to tak by w razie złowrogich intencji czmychnąć jak najdalej. Najpierw obwochał rękę chłopaka wciąż nieufnie ale bardziej ciekawsko. Potem przeszedł w górę ramienia a kiedy jego wzrok spotkał się z żółwiem speszył się. Położył łep w dół. Mikey zachichotał cicho. Przez momęt się wachał jednak po chwili pogłaskał psa po głowie. Zwierzęciu się to nawet spodobało. Nagle wskoczył na Mikey'go, przewracając go na plecy i bez opamiętania zaczeło go lizać po twarzy. Poczuł na buzi przyjemny dreszcz który sprawił że zaczął się śmiać. Nie trwali zbyt długo w tej pozycji. Zwierzę gwałtownie z niego zeskoczyło. Mikey spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Obawaił się że zrobił cos co musiało go przestraszyć. Zwierzę jednak tego nie wykazywało. Machało uszami w różne strony szukając jakiegoś dzwięku. -Wszysko okey?- Spytał Mikey siadając po turecku. Rudy pies spojrzał w jego stronę zmieszany. W pewnym momęcie puścił się biegiem przed siebie łapiąc jeszcze swojego gniotka w zęby i zostawiło Mikeygo samemu sobie. Chłopak spojrzał jeszcze w stronę oddalającej sie kity futra. Nie rozumiał co sie właściwie stało. Zaczłął nagle lewitować w powietrzu. Przestraszony wymachiwał rączkami i nogami próbując trafić tak w jakiś niewidzialny punkt. Zdołał się trochę odkręcić by zdołać zobaczyć kim są jego napastnicy. Były to dwa masywne krangoboty które przypominały coś w rodzaju gorylów. -Istota zwana żółwiem musi zostać zchwytana w dniu zwanym dzisiaj.-Mówiąc to unieruchomił chłopaka w żelaznym uścisku. W miarę swoich możliwość zdołał jakoś dosięgnąć swojego nunchaku. Przygrzmocił krangowi pomiędzy oczy. Nie był to najidealniejszy cios jednak zadziałał na tyle że ten trochę oszołomiony wpadł na drógiego. Mikey wyspobodził sie ze szponów swoich prześladowców i wyciągnął jednego z kosmitów by po chwili wykopać go gdzies na budynek. Drógi zaś był szybszy i stanął na równe nogi. Chłopak krzyknął w eufori dzwięki podniecenia. Krang spróbował zmierzdzyć żółwia swoimi łapskami jednak maszyna była zbyt wolna by doścignąć młodego wojownika. Mikey skorzystał z okazji. Wspiął się na ramiona robota. Sprawnie unikał ciosów napastnika. Kiedy uznał że jest w dobrej pozycji wykonał silnego kopniaka którego mózg nie zdołał uniknąć. Siła uderzenia była na tyle duża że kosmita nie zdołał się utrzymać mackami swojego miejsca siedzącego i wypadł zza pole walki. Mikey triumfalnie krzyknął ,,Boyakasha!" tańcząc do tego makarene. -Co ty odwalasz Mikey.- Ostry głos przeszył młodego dreszczami. Momętalnie stanął znieruchomiony. Spojrzał na resztę braci zakłopotany. Szybko się ogarnął. -No bo ja.- Wyjąknął drapiąc się nerwowo po karku. Nastała między nimi błoga cisza. Mikey nie był pewien jak wytłumaczyć całą tą sytułację więc posunął się do najprostrzych środków. -Tańczę makarenę!- Krzyknął powracając do swojego zajęcia śmiejąc się głupio. Bracia strzelili facepallma i chyba nikt już nie chciał wiedzieć co odkładnie sprawił. Odetchnął choć na chwilę. Potem całą noc zajmowali się przeczesywaniu terenu. Uporali się z tym szybko i mogli sprawnie wrócić do domu. Mikey padł na łóżko. Reszta miała swoje zajęcia więc zbytnio się tym nie zainteresował. Był znurzony jak nigdy w życiu. Pomyślał o tym drobnym zwierzęciu które pewno sie teraz błąka po ulicach. Gdyby mu sie udało mógłby go przygarnąć. Dawał by mu jeść, bawili by się razem i może zostali by najleprzymi przyjaciumi. Zamknął oczy. Caly dzień był tak męczący że odrazu dał się ponieść w objęcia Morfeusza. *** Z samego ranka, kiedy słońce świeciło już nad widnokręgiem dało się usłyszeć głośne uderzenie. Po chwili rozbrzmiewały kolejne podobne tyle że bardziej haotyczne. Po chwili znów ucichło. Donnie ziewnął głośno. Powoli wrzucił kolejne narzędzie z podłogi wprost do skrzynki. Obiecywał że zrobi poranną pobudkę więc wymyślił coś na szybko. Jego zdaniem przeciętnie powinnien przespać osiem godzin snu. Z tego co naliczył, a było mu ciężko, przespał tylko trzy godziny, piędziesiąt minut i siedem sekund. Kolejna owca napatoczyła mu się prawie że przewracając go na podłogę. Z tego powodu humor nie doskwierał mu jakiś najleprzy. Wybełkotał cos o kawie i sprawnym ruchem zebrał klucz płaski. W między czasie dało się słyszeć jak komputer wydaje kolejno nowo drukowane papiery. Przeskanował jeden z nich jednak szybko zniknał pod warstwą kartek. Maszyna gwałtownie wydała dzwięk kaszlu a potem staneła.Donnie chwiejnym krokime podszedł do maszyny i delikatnie uderzył pięścią w miejsce które mogło miec zwarcie. Maszyna znów ruszyła. -A to co takiego?- Delikatny głos odrazu postawił Donniego do pionu przyprawiając o miły dreszcz.- Cześć Donni. Ładnie się usmiechnął w stronę kolerzanki i wybełkotał jedynie ,,siemka". Szybko uświadomił sobie o pytaniu dziewczyny. Dla prezentacji odsunął się w bok, by bylo widać w całości jego wynalazek. -Oto mój najnowszy wynalazek!- Mówił juz spokojniej, jednak było słychac w jego głosie fale ekscytacji za co się w duchu skarcił. Odchrząknął.- Działa na zasadzie zwykłej drukarki, jednka ma tez wiele opcji, jak na przykład...- Szukał jakiegoś sensownego guzika który na pewno by zadziała, i zainponował April. W końcu niechętnie zgodził sie na jedne z pomarańczowych przycisków.- Ten tu robi wiśmienite lody!April w jednej chwili znalazła się obok niego. Wpatrywała sie niezrozumiale w mase guzików na panelu. -Wooow! To się nazywa przestronna maszyna.- Mówiła z entuzjazmem. Donni przybrał pomidora. Chciał też dodać że nazwał ją ,,April" ale na samą o tym myśl czerwień na jego twarzy zamieniała się w kolor buraka. Nie umiał nic powiedzieć przy tej uroczej dziewczynce. Kompletnie jakby zapomniał że istnieje cos takiego jak język. April spojrzała przelotnie na pokój. Donnie to zauwarzył i uświadomił sobie że ma straszliwy bałagan. Nerwowo odkręcił głowę a kiedy jego obawy się sprawdziły, krzywo sie usmiechnął. -Jak widzę robisz pożądki. Może chcesz żebym ci pomogła?- To pytanie zaskoczyło trochę chłopaka. Żadko kiedy dostaje taką propozycje i z miłą chęcia by ją przyjął ale nie mógł. Nie chciał w żaden sposób męczyć April pracami fizycznymi. I tak miała już dużo rzeczy na głowie jak trening z mistrzem splinterem który wystarczający był męczący. Pokręcił niepewnie głową. April trochę posmutniała. Spojrzała gdzies w dół smutno szukając czegoś czego tylko ona mogła widzieć. Po chwili przypomniała sobie że wciąz jest w pokoju z Donnim i na jej twarz wdarł się fałszywy usmiech. Chłopak odrazu to zauwarzył i się trochę przestraszył. -To ja idę się przywitać z resztą.- Powiedziała radośnie. Nie zdążyła zrobic jednak żadnego kroku. Donni zadziałał pod wpływem impulsu. Poczuł delikatne ciepło które przeszyło jego zimną rękę. Objął jej zgrabny nadgarstek bez problemu w całości. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego niepewnie przez ramię. -April, wybacz nie chciałem cie urazić ani nic z tych rzeczy.-Jego głos lekko zadrżał ale był poważny. Kiedy się opamiętał spłonął rumieńcem i nerwowo zabał rekę.- To znaczy..mam na myśli.-jęknał kiedy poczuł na swoim policzku ciepło. April oddaliła sie od niego krokiem w tył. Zastygł. Czuł się jak idiota. Wiedział że powinnien cos powiedzieć ale nie był w stanie więc stali tak oboje. Ciszę przerwała jednak April. -N-nie uraziłeś mnie.- Czując dziwne spojrzenie kolegi spaliła buraka i zasłoniła zewnętrzną stroną ręki buzie.- Tylko zmartwiłam się że znowu idziecie na misję. Donni uświadomił sobie smutną prawdę o dziewczynie. Spojrzał w stronę stosu który zostawał w nieładzie przez długi czas. -Obiecuję...-Poczekał aż spojrzy na niego.-..że kiedyś pujdziesz z nami na misję. I będziemy sie wszyscy świetnie bawić. Obiecuję.- Nacisnął na ostatnie słowa. April obruciła sie na pięcie. Wymaszerowała z pomieszczenia jednak przed wyjściem jeszcze rzuciła ,, Bądz ostrożny".Donni dotknął czule swojego policzka gdzie jeszcze zostało wilgotne miejsce. Uśmiechnął sie lekko pod nosem i wrócił do swoich obowiązków. Rozdział II- ,,Życie się zagapiło. A może to świat się zagapił?!" Leo zdołal przybyc na wyznaczone miejsce najwcześniej z braci. Odbył też w między czasie godzinny patrol i lekkie ćwiczenia. Potem przybył Raph, następny był Mikey który szybko się wytłumaczył że był głodny. Donnn'ieg jednak nie było ani sychać ani widać od godzinny. -Czy on musi się tak spuźniać?-Fuknął Raph próbując rozładować gniew na Mikeym swoim wzrokiem. Tamten tylko nerwowo się skulił i próbował zrozumieć co zrobił źle. Leo siedział jednak spokojnie ignorując młodszych braci. -Może się znowu ugania za April.-Spytał Mikey, bardziej zamyslony niź zwykle. Raph pokręcł głową i wymruczał pod nosem jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa które usłyszał jedynie najmłodszy. Poczerwieniał na twarzy jednak jego wyraz twarzy nie wyrażała zakłopotania tylko złości. Zaprzeczył Raphowi na jego słowa gestem głowy. -W-wybaczcie!- Wszyscy spojrzeli jak cały spocony Donnie biegnie w ich stronę. Kiedy znalazł się już przed nimi oparł się rękoma o kolana i łapał oddech.- Terezesło me se zezlo- Co trzeba było zrozumieć jako ,,trochę mi się zeszło". Raph wybuchł smiechem ale kiedy spotkał się z groźnym wzrokiem okularnika odrazu się uspokoił. -Donni nie uważasz że nie wziąłeś tego za dużo?- Spytał Leo który do tej pory siedział jak mysz pod miotłą. Donni spojrzał na swój bagarz i pokręcił przecząco głową. -Potrzebuje tego sprzętu ponad wszystko. -To już ten patyk nie jest ci potrzebny?- Zachichotał Mikey. -Jest, ale inne gadzety też się przydadzą.- Rzucił za niego Leo. Było wiadomo że Leo chciał w ten sposób zakończyć ten monolog. Misja musiała przejść tak by wyszła dobrze. Donni odchrząknął i wyciągnął przedmiot wywinięty w rulonik. Rozłlożył to na podłodze. Była to mapa budynku do którego mieli się dostać. -Ten budynek jest dobrze zabezpieczony. Ruszamy tam raczje na zwiady niż na jakąś bijatyke ale nie unikniemy walki.-Mówił lider spokojnie. Wczorajszego dnia kiedy reszta już spała razem z Donnim opracowali dokładnie każdy szczegół planu. Każdy kąt, miejsce czy kamera nie była już dla nich wyzwaniem. Mogli przemknąć niepostrzeżenie przez tylko dwa wejścia. -Okno i drzwi frontowe.- Wskazał po kolei miejsca.- Tam nie ma zbyt dużo kamer. Jeżeli unikniemy strażników damy radę dalej. Na szczęście nie jest jak TCR. Tu działają tylko roboty więc nie musimy sie martwić o próby zniszczenia budynku.- Zauwarzył w kąciku ust Rapha uśmiech.- Podzielimy się tak: ja idę z Mikeym przez okno. Tam rozprawimy się z krangami i oczyścimy wam drogę. Wy dwaj musicie wyłączyć na panelu sterowania włączniki do kamer. Wtedy będzie już jak spłatka. Spojrzał po kolei na braci. Musiał być pewnien że wszyscy znali już plan, nie licząc go i Donna. Musiał zaufać że wszytko pujdzie dobrze i po ich myśli. -Zróbmy to.-Odparł pewny siebie jak zawsze Raphi wystawił pięśc przed siebie. Cała trójka powturzyła jego czynność. Sprawnie ruszyli na swoje pozycje. -Powodzenia.- Usłyszał jeszcze Leo. Kiedy się spojrzał nikogo jednak nie zobaczył. Pomyślał że by wmypadało zrobić to samo więc odkrzyknął tylko ,,Dzięki, i nawzajem!". * * * Raph i Donni szybko zajeli pozycję. Było trochę niewygodnie. Siedzieli w krzakach które były sto metrów przed budynkiem a innej ochrony nie było. -Może spróbujemy się rozpędzići się ich pozbyc?- Pytanie to nalezało do Rapha którego adrenalina rozpierała juz w kościach. Donni zilustrował całe wejście. Dwie kamery...czwórka kosmitów grająca ochroniaży. Nie brzmialo by to zbyt wesoło ale, dla nich było to prostrze niż zabranie dziecku cukierka. -Czekaj.- Wyciągnął z jednej z toreb, a miał je dwie, shurikeny. Wycelował dokładnie w jedną z kamer. Opracował siłę powietrza, gęstość, ciężar i wszystkie możliwe sprzeciwności losu które mogły by mu zniszczyć jego palny. Zrobił rozmach a sama broń poleciała jak samolot. Wiatr się wzmugł ale nie przeszkodził mu. Trafił niżej kamerę ale na tyle dobrze że zdołał odbić się i wbic głęboko w kable kolejnej. Jak na sto metrów to dla niego były to zaledwie dwa centymetry. Tylko jeden z Krangów zainteresował sie dziwnym dzwiękiem przedmiotów. Nerwowo się rozejrzał i wyprostował bardziej do siebie broń. -Dzięks Donnie.- Odparł zadowolony Raph i nie czekając na odopwiedz wbiegł na kosmitów. Donni w tym czasie zaczął sprzątać po sobie. Schował shuriken za pas. Stwierdził że nie potrzebuje jednak całego sprzętu prócz paru drobnych. Dlatego też więkrzość rzeczy wepchnął do jednej z toreb i wrzucił w krzaki. Tą mniejszą wział ze sobą. Było mu odrazu wygodniej. W wejściu przywitał ich staroświecki wystrój jak z renesansu. Odcień ścian był bardzo wyblakły. Podłoga drewniana jednak kurz zachaczał o każdą wolną przestrzeń. Tą ciemnice rozświetlało drobne światełko na suficie które kształtem przypominało kółko. Konstrukcję podtrzymywał niby biały słup nie starający się być ani trochę prosty. Głębokie dziury sugerowały o starości tego miejsca jak prawie z pół wieku temu. Pod ścianą mieściła się lada. Zrobiona była z drewna, wyglądała z tego wszystkiego najbardziej świeżo gdyż jej kolor wydawał być się jakby kupiony wczoraj. To co jednak troche ich zniesmaczyło to duże łuki robiące drużkę w pięć stron na raz. Don wyjął więc z tego powodu mapę by upewnić się gdzie się znajdują. Rozpracowana mapa nie była zagadką. Wybrał łuk po prawej. Obaj cicho zakradli się. Na ich szczęście w korytarzu nikogo nie spotkali, choć z tego powodu Raph był jeszcze bardziej zły niż przedtem. W końcu znaleźli podane dzwi z mapy i weszli do środka. Centrum kontroli nie było aż takie jakie spodziewał się Donnie. Było mniej nowoczesne niż ta cała technologia Krangów. Usiadł na krześle i przejrzał pliki. Nic mu się tu nie zgadzało. Wszystkie dokumenty były widoczne. Żadnych haseł, które wiązały by się z tymi robo-murzdzkami. Usłyszał jak Raph coś do niego mówi a potem jakoś przycichł. Na początku machnął tylko do niego ręką żeby był cicho bo musi się skupić jednak coś go drgnęło. Chiał już zareagować jednak uświadomił sobie, że nie może się nawet ruszyć. Poczuł ukłucie w miejscu krtani. * * * Leo udźwignął sie na nogi. Choć bolały go mięśnie to starał się to ignorować. Wciągnął Mikeygo na brzuch. Obaj odetchneli z ulgą kiedy wreszcie znaleźli się na stabilnym podłożu. Ich oczom ukazało się być całkiem stare pomieszczenie. Nie przypominało tego co przedztawiała hurtownia z zewnątrz. Ściany okryte były turkusowymi panelami tak by wzbudzały złudne fale morza. Podłoga była natomiast przykryta panelami o kolorze delikatnej bieli, jednak po długim użytowaniu stała się bardziej szara. Na środku stał pozłacany tron. Okryty był niezwykle delikatnymi płaszczmi z jedwabiu, oraz materiału przypominjącego prawdziwe futro. Przed nim, leżał brunatny niedzwiedz. Wypatroszony tak, że stał się dywanem na co Leo lekko się wzdygnał. Martwy wzrok zwierzęcia wpatrzony był głęboko w sufit. Z góry natomiast zwisały niby-klatki z umieszczonymi w środku świecami które dodawały uroku temu miejscu. Mikey szykował się żeby wskoczyć dumnie na tron jednak poważne spojrzenia brata powstrzymało go przed zamiarem. Kiwnął naburmuszony głową i udając że wcale się tym nie przejmuje rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu czegoś ciekawego. Leo zrobił podobnie. Dokładnie obkrążył cały pokój, jednak odnalazł tylko upragnione wyjścia na korytaż. Dał znać Mikey'mu by się pośpieszył. Zerknął na ipada. Oczekiwał jakiej kolwiek wiadomości od brata o udanej akcji jednak niczego takiego nie dostał. Westchnął tylko i pociągnął młodego. Droga okazała się być bardziej skomplikowana niż powinna. Hol powoli rozwijał się w pojedyńcze korytarze, głęboko łączone ze ściśniętymi dzwiami. Im dalej szli z bardziej jasnych i delikatnych kolorów które powinny dominować w tego typu pracowni, zmieniały się w ciężkie, nieprzyjemne, i na tyle ciemne wprawiające o zawroty głowy kolory. Po Mikey'm było widać że się powoli nurzy. Można było wyczytać z jego ciała każdą emocje którą dażył w tym momęcie. Leo jednak nie pokazywał tego po sobie. Choć czuł przyśpieszony odech na karku i nierówne bicie ich obu serc pozostawał spokojny, duchem jak i umysłem. -Kurdeeeeee....-Fuknął jednak kosztowało to jego resztki sił więc zakaszlał zmęczony. Satnął na chwilę żeby odpocząć. Leo spojrzał na brata. -Mikey, wszystko okey?- Zapytał, podchodząc do brata i kładąc mu dłoń na obojczyku. Mikey spojrzał się na niego. Jego oczy stały się lekko czerwone. Wymusił na twarzy uśmiech i kiwnął twierdzonco głową. Szli dalej. Do Leo w końcu dotarł okropny smrud który kłębił się teraz w jego płucach wywołując nieprzyjemne dreszcze, i niebespieczny kaszel. Nie zważał jednak na te obiawy i szedł dalej. Jego umysł był tylko i wyłącznie skupiony na misji. Dojściu dokładnie do dzwi i przejrzanie planów. Tak właściwie to czemu robił to on i Mikey? Dlaczego nie wziął Donna albo Raph'a? Złe przeczucie miotało nim w środku jak jakąś szmatą po podłodze. Im bardziej szedł głębiej tym trudniej myślał. Wszystko zaczeło mu się mieszać. Z tego powodu przez chwilę przemkneło mu wspomnienie kiedy była gwiazdka i mimowolnie wystawił ręcę żeby osłonić się przed Raphem który próbował go uderzyć. Szybko jednak wrócił wpół przytomny do żeczywistości. Spojrzał w górę i zamiast sufitu ukazały mu się gwiazdy. Nie takie prawdziwe jak na niebie ale takie posklejane z papieru które przez lata Mistrz Splinter zbierał dla ich czwórki by mogli spokojniej spać. Ściany zmieniły się na beton, a gdzieś obok biegały małe żółwiki z pędzlami. Za nimi pędził ich ojciec który niusł na barkach puszki z farbami. Nie wyglądał jednak na zmęczonego- wręcz przeciwnie.- dało się widzieć ożywioną młodą twarz której nie pokrywały zmarszczki ani siwa ze starości broda. Dumnie kroczył za dziećmi jednak troskliwie wciąż mierzył wzrokiem swoje potomstwo które hasało na boki. Leo mimowolnie się usmiechnął. Poczuł jak całe gorąco z niego wypływa i odczuwa delikatne zimno muskające jego ciało. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił odpłynąć. (dop. Auto. HA HA HA HA! Wstawiłam to z poprawkami kurdeee! xD Mam zajarkę i idę pisać dalej <3) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fanon